


Whistle and I'll Come

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a drabble tag with the theme 'Hairboy'. Roslynmuse's original drabble featured Blair bent over a sink washing honey from his hair and then being cheeky to Jim about his receding hairline. Some of us decided that with Blair in that position Jim would respond with a swat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle and I'll Come

"You were way out of line," Blair said for the third time, his expression switching between confrontational and appealing too fast for Jim to be sure of what response Blair wanted.

Apology? Or once again with feeling?

He walked closer to Blair and got a hitch of breath, a telltale sway forward.

Good enough.

He ghosted the palm of his hand over Blair's ass, barely touching it. Blair gave a shocked, hopeful whimper and pressed back into the curved shape Jim's palm had become.

Jim let his hand drop.

Walked over to the couch and patted his knee.

"Here, boy."


End file.
